And What’s That Suppose to Mean?
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: Tala/Claude:: Miguel asked Tala to give Kai a message for him, but it’s in Spanish and Tala has no idea what it means. Kai isn’t any help and Miguel blatantly refuses to tell him what it means. What’s a confused Russian to do?
1. Chapter 1

Title: And What's That Suppose to Mean?  
Summary: Miguel asked Tala to give Kai a message for him, but it's in Spanish and Tala has no idea what it means. Kai isn't any help and Miguel blatantly refuses to tell him what it means. What's a confused Russian to do?  
Pairings: Miguel/Kai, Tala/Claude  
Warnings: Fluff. Twoshot.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.

Hey there. I just had the sudden urge to write a Tala/Claude ficcie. I know, I have a crapload of requests I need to get through but this idea just wouldn't leave me alone. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading it.

* * *

Tala has never really held much fondness for hotel rooms. They cram as many furniture as they can into one pokey little room, but forget to add the essentials like a coffee machine. They have a kettle with the smallest tea cups imaginable and tea bags, but only one or two tiny sachets of coffee and for someone like Tala who practically lives off coffee, two little sachets won't do.

He might as well chew on them raw.

Tala much prefers crashing at one of Kai's many pieces of real estate. He seems to discover a new one every other week. He now has all of his grandfather's estate and had to hire advisors and lawyers to sort through everything. At this point in time he owns 4 multi level mansions, 5 acreages in multiple country sides, one desert island oasis, 15 four bedroom homes, 10 three bedroom homes and a crap load of apartments in varies countries across the world.

Of course, not many people know this and Kai prefers to keep it that way.

Staring up at the ceiling as Tala lies on a single bed in the far corner of the room; he counts the alarming amount of cracks in the ceiling while listening to the sound of running water from the dinky little bathroom.

The sound of a loud knock at the door thunders over the sound of the shower, causing Tala to raise an eyebrow in question, wondering who this could be. Many of his fellow bladers prefer to wait until Kai comes out of the room before bothering him with their annoying questions. They seem to find Tala a tad intimidating.

And it makes Tala smirk when they stutter before him.

Tala opens the door and sees standing out in the hallway looking casual and not the slightest bit nervous is a certain blonde haired, blue eyed Spaniard. Tala can't help feel a tiny amount of disappointment. He wanted to make someone nervous and run away babbling, and Miguel is one of a few who don't find Tala frightening in anyway.

Oh well.

"Miguel," he greets as he steps to the side, letting the blonde in and earning himself a nod and a smile in reply. "What brings you here?"

"Is Kai in?" Miguel asks as looks around the pokey room.

"He's in the shower at the moment," Tala replies, jabbing his thumb in the direction of the bathroom door.

Miguel tilts his head to the side in confusion, blinking his big blue eyes. "Having a shower this early?"

Tala raises his eyebrow in question once again, inwardly wondering how this blonde knows that Kai prefers to have a shower either first thing in the morning, or the last thing at night. He very rarely has one during the day.

Well, maybe Kai just told him. The two have gotten rather close since that whole fiasco with BEGA.

"Tyson and Daichi got into a food fight in the dinning room and Kai got hit when he tried to break it up," Tala explains as he folds his arms over his chest, a tiny smirk etching its way onto his lips.

A flash of understanding appears in Miguel's eyes and he nods his head. "Oh, so that's why the dinning room has been cut off from the public for a while?"

Tala's smirk grows more wolf like. "Tyson and Daichi are cleaning it as we speak," he then shrugs and unfolds his arms, letting them hang idle by his sides. "So, anyway, do you want to wait for Kai or leave a message?"

"No, it's ok," Miguel says as he runs a hand through his hair as he takes a moment to glance at the bathroom door before turning back to Tala. "Just tell him I'll talk to him later."

Tala nods and walks him to the door, planning to shut the door behind him when the blonde suddenly pauses in the threshold and turns back to Tala, a mild sense of mischievousness in his sapphire blue eyes. "Oh, by the way, do you know Spanish?"

"Me?" Tala blinks in surprise at the sudden question before narrowing his own ice blue eyes in suspicion. "No. Why?"

Miguel flashes him a smile. "Just curious," he replies, his grin turning a little cheeky. "In second thought, I will leave Kai a message. Can you tell him Te amo for me?"

Once again Tala finds himself blinking in confusion, his face oddly blank. "Te amo? Is that Spanish?"

"That's right," Miguel confirms with his smile still in place as he nods his head. He then steps over the threshold and out into the hallway. He turns to face Tala once again, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Make sure you tell him it's from me. I'll catch you later."

"Wait, what does it mean?" Tala asks as he places his hands on the door frame and leans out into the hallway without leaving his room.

"Kai will know what it means," Miguel explains as he turns away from him and begins walking away, heading towards the lifts at the end of the hallway.

"But I don't," Tala presses, his annoyance growing with each step Miguel takes, taking him further and further away.

Stepping into the lift, Miguel simply laughs and waves a hand at him. "That's the point!"

Tala puffs his cheek out in annoyance and growls under his breath. "Well, fine then," he mutters as he slams the door shut, his eyebrow starting to twitch very lightly.

He stalks back into his room and flops down on the bed to glare up at the ceiling. If Kai and Miguel want to play these cute little secret language games, let them. He doesn't care. He's not even remotely curious. Nope. Not curious at all.

…Maybe just a little bit curious.

Ok, he's really curious. What the hell does te amo mean?!

The sound of the lock unlatching and the squeaky sound of rusty hinges soon follow as the door to the bathroom opens, a slender figure furiously rubbing at his hair with a towel steps out from the white steam flowing into the room like mist avalanching from a mountain top.

"I can't get rid of that god damn onion smell," Kai gripes through gritted teeth as he continues to dry his hair.

"Kai," Tala says as he sits up on his bed, once again folding his arms across his chest, appearing a little irate with curiosity. "Miguel was here looking for you."

"He was?" Kai asks as he pulls the towel off his head to look at Tala with his own sense of curiosity. "Did he say anything?"

Tala nods and narrows his eyes in suspicion. "He said that he'll see you later and Te amo."

A light dusting of red immediately appears on Kai's cheeks and he takes a moment to stare at Tala in surprise. "Te amo?" he repeats, but then smiles and chuckles when he realizes that Tala has absolutely no idea what it means. "I see."

"Hmm?" Tala hums a little in frustration as he tilts his head towards Kai, an eyebrow reaching for his hairline. "And what's that suppose to mean?"

"Never mind," Kai replies quickly, brushing him off as he throws the towel back into the bathroom, a healthy red still marring his cheeks. "When did he leave?"

"A few minutes ago," Tala answers, still glaring at Kai with narrow eyes, his curiosity is really starting to eat him up inside. "What does it mean?" he asks again, his voice stressing each word.

"It's Spanish," Kai waves a dismissively hand at him as he carefully wound his scarf around his neck and proceeds to look for his shoes.

"I gathered that," Tala replies tersely, sounding like he's talking through his teeth. "But what does it mean?"

Hobbling over to the door with one shoe on and the other in his hand, Kai opens the door and leans against the door frame as he pulls his other shoes on. "I'm going to see what Miguel wants, ok? "

Tala quickly scrambles off the bed and over to the door. "Hang on just one sec!"

"I'll see you later," Kai quickly tells him and just before the redhead can reach him, he steps out into the hallway and closes the door, causing Tala to actually run into it with a loud thud. "Don't wait up!" he calls from the other side.

"Stop avoiding my question!" Tala snarls loudly as he swings open the door with one hand as the other rubs furiously at his nose, trying to stop the throbbing sensation. He pops his head through the threshold and sees that Kai is no where in sight.

"Gah!" he cries out in frustration.

--

"He then said something in Spanish, but won't tell me what it means," Tala snarls as he takes a good swing of his extra-extra-extra strong coffee and slams the cup on the table in front of him, his eye twitching violently. Although, it's uncertain whether it's from annoyance or just having way too much coffee. "Kai knows as well, but he isn't helpful either."

"I see," Claude murmurs, wincing when Tala takes another large gulp of his coffee and repeating his earlier abuse. He gives a small sigh as he lays his arms on the table and gingerly places his hands around his own cup of caffeine as he thinks back at how he got here, sitting in the tea lounge, listening to a ranting and raving Russian redhead as he throws back cup after cup of coffee.

He was just sitting in his hotel room, reading when he heard this almighty thump at his door, physically making him jump out of bed. When he opened the door, he was surprised to find Tala standing there looking way pissed off. His surprise only grew when Tala snared his wrist and dragged him out of the room, muttering something about annoying enigmas and smug blondes.

He soon realized that Tala was talking about Kai and Miguel.

His surprised quickly dimmed after that. For some reason, whenever Kai does something to annoy the redhead Russian, Tala always seems to seek him out to have a good old whinge to. He has come to like spending time with Tala, but he hates how his voice gets this canine whine in it whenever he's feeling annoyed about something.

"Wait, you're Spanish!" Tala suddenly concludes.

Claude rolls eyes towards the ceiling. "Well, duh!"

Tala suddenly slides up to him, getting right into his personal space. "You'll tell me what it means, won't you?" he asks, appearing like he is crawling.

Claude immediately feels his cheeks heat up with a blush and he swallows thickly trying his best to calm his rapidly beating heart. "I guess…"

"Please?" Tala whispers into his ear as he slips an arm around Claude's shoulders, adding yet more color to his cheeks.

"Alright, fine," Claude stutters after a moment of silence. "What was the word?"

"Te amo."

* * *

X3 Will Claude tell him the truth? You'll just have to wait and see!

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews: -_glomps; Silverwing X Moonrise, Akaatje, Tenshi of Freedom, BloodRedViolet, Elves of the Moon, Blaze Queenie, Thegoldenlock, angela, kaitouahiru, RoxasIsReal13, Mizuki hikari, PookieMoon, Ma.anda, StZen and kuro shinzui-_ Thanks so much, everyone!

* * *

Chapter 2:

Finally!

At last, he can know what stupid little secret Kai and Miguel are hiding from him. It's probably something childish, something small only made out to look important to piss him off.

Oh, and it's working...

"Te amo" Tala tells him quickly, the anticipation of finally knowing what it means is causing the wolf to lean further against Claude.

If at all possible, Claude blushes a few more shades of red as his eye widen in surprise and disbelief. He snaps his attention to Tala, searching his face for any humor. "And he said that to Kai?"

Tala finds himself blinking in confusion at Claude's reaction. "That's right."

Claude turns to look away and places his fingers to his chin in thought. "…I knew it," he murmurs after a moment.

"What?" Tala asks stiffly, his annoyance quickly returning. "What does it mean?"

"Are you certain he said te amo?" Claude asks, gazing at Tala from the corner of his eye.

"Yes, absolutely," Tala replies tersely, gripping his hand tighter on his drink. "Now are you going to tell me what it means?"

"It means 'I love you' in Spanish," Claude replies rather bluntly, his expression still thoughtful as he continues to hold is chin in his hand.

Tala, on the other hand, physically reels back in surprise, blatant shock on his face. "…Wait, Miguel loves Kai?"

Ok, maybe it isn't something small and childish. Damn, this is big news!

Claude nods his head, appearing deep in thought for a moment before turning to face Tala once again. "How did Kai react?"

Tala stares down at his empty coffee cup for a moment, thinking back. The recalls the way Kai's cheeks turned a pretty pink as soon as Tala relayed Miguel's message. He blushed and then he chuckled…

No, not chuckled, he practically giggled with delight!

"He blushed," he mutters before bristling wildly and slamming his hands on the table to heave himself up onto his feet. "That little sneak! There's where he's been taking off to! Come on," he practically orders as he snares Claude's slender wrist in his hand again. "Let's go find them and confront them."

Releasing a noise of surprise, Claude grasps onto Tala's arm tightly so he doesn't trip and fall, letting the red head drag him out of the tea room and outside, not entirely sure where the Tala is taking him. "But I'm sure they're in a secret relationship to begin with."

"We're not going to tell anyone," Tala says as he continues to look forward with determination in his icy blue eyes. "We're just going to tell them that we know."

Claude sighs, knowing that there is no way he'll be able to talk the red head out of this. "All right."

After about ten minutes of Tala dragging Claude to just about every corner of the hotel grounds, Tala finally pauses in his movements, snapping his head in one direction with his eyes narrow and seemingly dangerous. Claude ponders whether or not he should ask what's troubling the redhead when he sees Tala's eyes narrow even more.

"They're over here," he mutters as he quietly leads Claude in the direction he is staring so intently in. Coming up behind a tree, Tala and Claude peer around opposite sides, the sight of two familiar Beyblade captains quickly invading their visions.

Sitting with his back against the base of a tree, Miguel holds Kai gently against his chest, running his fingers through his two tone blue hair as Kai purrs with quiet contentment as he lies in between Miguel's legs, nuzzling his cheek against his chest.

Seeing the two together makes Claude's heart soften. They look so content and happy together, surely Tala won't do anything to interrupt them, will he? It appears as though they don't get to spend as much time as they would like together.

Glancing over to Tala, Claude notes that his gaze has also softened. It appears that Tala seems to be reluctant after all.

"Miguel?" Kai hums as he opens his eyes and tilts his head back to gaze up into Miguel's eyes.

Miguel returns his gaze with a warm smile, still continuing in his tender administrations. "Hmm?"

"Do you think your little plan will work?" Kai asks, a little purr in his voice when Miguel trails a finger down the back of his neck to play with a strand of hair. "Tala can be a little thick at times."

Claude blinks in confusion and Tala seems to stiffen at the insult. Maybe he'll interrupt them after all. Wait, did Kai just say 'plan'? What plan?

"I may not have known Tala as long as you have," Miguel chuckles as he leans forward to gently kiss Kai's brow. "But I do know that when he gets annoyed about something, he always goes to Claude to have a good whinge."

"I've noticed that too," Kai smiles up at him as he snuggles further into his arms and chest. "I wonder why they haven't confessed their feelings for each other yet."

Claude blushes a bright shade of red and ducks his head away from Tala when the redhead suddenly snaps his icy blue eyes at him. This is becoming so embarrassing!

"Well, I know that Claude is shy, but Tala…" Miguel trails off, unsure of the exact word he could use to describe Tala's reluctance to say anything.

Fortunately, Kai has the exact words in mind. Hell, it's almost as if he knows Tala is watching and wants to say something that will get up his nose. "Is a stubborn, block headed wolf, that's all."

Miguel merely chuckles and nods his head, still running a tender hand through Kai's exotic and unique locks, totally unaware of a certain Russian redhead who is bristling wildly at the insult, his left eye twitching dangerously.

"Did he just say I was a block head?" he hisses under his breath, glaring daggers at Kai, who merely snuggles even further into Miguel's chest, seemingly to do it just to spite him somehow.

"…Um," Claude says silently as he draws imaginary pictures on the bark of the tree, his face still sporting a rather nice shade of cherry red. "…You have feelings for me?" he finally finds the courage to ask.

"Let's go talk somewhere else," Tala replies quickly, moving to take Claude's hand –not wrist, but his hand- in his and pull him away, leaving the two newlyweds alone.

"Ok," Claude whispers, feeling his heart rate speed up with the feel of Tala's warm against holding his. And Tala continues to hold his hand until they are a good distance away from their two teammates and friends, and away from anyone else for that matter.

Tala turns around and drops Claude's hand, training his piercing eyes directly at Claude's profile, quickly noting how tense he is. "Why didn't you say anything before?" he asks, deciding to get straight to the point.

Claude blushes harder and lifts his hands, nervously pushing his two index fingers together in front of him. "Well, I thought that you wouldn't be interested in me," he glances up and chews on his lip when he finds himself staring into Tala's eyes. "What about you? Why didn't you say anything?"

Tala sighs loudly and scratches the back of his head in a slight irate manner. "I'm a Blitzkrieg Boy; we don't exactly know how to talk about our emotions."

A mild look of understanding appears on Claude's face and he nods his head just a little. He then glances down at his hands and presses his index fingers together once again. "Um…" he stutters nervously. "Would you feel comfortable showing how you feel?"

Tala stops scratching his head to turn his attention back to the slender silver haired Spaniard before him. He blinks slowly at first, but then a wolf like smirk appears on his lips, immediately understanding what Claude is so subtly asking him.

"Now that, I can do," he replies and gently takes Claude by the arms and pulls him into his chest, letting the silver haired teen to grasp the material of his shirt in a slight show of nerves. Tala tilts Claude's chin towards him and gazes intently down at him. He then slowly lowers his head and presses their lips together, his arms moving to hold Claude securely against his chest.

Claude emits a small noise of pleasure as Tala's tongue teases the corners of his mouth, causing every fiber in Claude's very being to suddenly scream for the comfort of Tala's touch. Claude's mouth opens easily under Tala's gently coaxing, his knees becoming weak as Tala's tongue plays over his, moving back and forth in an evocative rhythm.

Drawing out one last caress, Tala pulls back, but only enough for them to breathe on their own again. They gaze into each other's eyes, panting softly from the passion of the kiss. Tala smiles warmly as he leans forward and presses their foreheads together. "Te amo," he whispers, clearly remembering its meaning.

Claude lets his eyes slip close as a smile appears on his own lips. "Te amo," he whispers in reply, sinking further into his arms. He suddenly chuckles when he remembers something. "You do realize that Miguel and Kai set us up?"

"Oh yes," Tala replies, his eyebrow giving a tiny twitch of annoyance. "And Kai called me a block head."

"No, I called you a stubborn, block headed wolf," a familiar voice chuckles behind the two, causing them to subconsciously step away from each other. They turn around to see a certain dual hair enigma and a Spanish heartthrob standing just behind them, looking a little smug and pleased with themselves.

"But all is forgiven now," Kai finishes with a smirk on his lips.

Miguel nods his head and gives a small chuckle when he notice the two give a small subconscious sigh of relief and their hands seeking each others. "I'm surprised it took you two this long to get together," he says, raising an eyebrow at the two when they seem to splutter with indignity for a moment.

"And this long to work out that we're dating," Kai adds, his smirk growing a little bit more in smugness.

Tala glares at his younger and slender teammate, knowing that there is an underlying meaning to that. "And what's that suppose to mean?" he asks, Claude nodding his head silently next to him.

Kai chuckles as he walks over to Miguel and wraps his arms around his neck, leaning into his chest in a silent display of affection. The two love birds share a look and turn their attention back to their teammates, still looking smug.

"We've been together for a year," Miguel finally answers them.

"What?!"

* * *

X3 I've just realized that it's been ages since I wrote a Tala/Claude ficcie. Shame on me!

Please review.


End file.
